


Finding Heart

by Random_ideas_happen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of the Experiment by Eurus, Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ideas_happen/pseuds/Random_ideas_happen
Summary: How exactly Greg Lestrade took care of looking after Mycroft Holmes





	Finding Heart

“Mycroft, where are you love?”

Mycroft mind returned to the present at the call of the gruff voice.  He found himself staring at the rain beating on the window or had he been looking out? Everything at the moment seemed a bit more muddled than usual. He had seen the car pull up and deposit its passenger. Was expecting it for some time of course, but at this moment he couldn’t bear to think on why. The whole affair had been ghastly and far too revealing of his character.

“Mycroft?”

The man in question finally turned at the call of his name in much closer proximity. The realization that he was in his study was a not altogether a surprising one. It was after all where he found the most comfort in his town house. No, the surprising realization was that he was drenched. He didn’t remember becoming so.

A hand was placed on his shoulder and Mycroft acknowledge the presence of Detective Inspector Lestrade, “I fear, Gregory, that I was not the smart one this time.”

The hand on Mycroft’s shoulder pulled the man into the embrace of the slightly shorter one. “From what I heard, you did your best. Unless, you’re talking about your current state of being? In which case I’d have to say yeah, standing around in wet clothes is not the brightest thing to do.”

Greg pushed Mycroft away just enough to have a proper look at him.

“Now look, how exactly did you manage this? You only had to walk five feet to the door from the car and I know this because I just did it, and I’m not drowned and dripping.”

Mycroft looked into the warm brown eyes of the Detective Inspector, “I find that I don’t fully know myself.” Mycroft held up his right hand to inspected it, “Going by the scrapes on my fingers though and my rather dirty sleeve it would appear I dropped my key into the bushes by the door. Must have had a terrible time retrieving it.”

“And your umbrella?”

“Misplaced at the moment.”

Greg took hold of his hand and kissed the knuckles, “Right, you’re freezing love and I fancy a bath. Do you want to join me?”

A shiver ran through Mycroft as his state of being finally started to register in mind, “I find the suggestion agreeable.”

Greg continued to hold Mycroft’s hand as he led him to bathroom where he then preceded to fill the bath and help Mycroft out of his clothes. It wasn’t until they were seated, with Mycroft in Greg’s comforting embrace that Mycroft began to feel more himself. He sunk further into the inspector as the days tension released him from its hold.

“Your brother called me by my first name this evening. Without bungling it first mind you. It surprised me.”

Mycroft merely hummed in response.

In an almost whisper Greg added, “He also told me to make sure you were looked after. He knows doesn’t he.”

“Oh, most assuredly. Fortunately, he has refrained from being obnoxious about it.”

Greg nuzzled along Mycroft’s neck, “How long?”

Mycroft tilted his head to encourage the attention, “Since he returned from the dead.”

“How do you figure?”

“He inquired if I had found myself a goldfish.”

“Ah,” Greg stopped his administrations in thought, “Hang on, we weren’t together then.”

“In the exclusive sense, no.”

“Oh that bastard, no wonder he told me Stella wasn’t _The One_. And here I thought he was just trying to be cheeky.”

Mycroft chuckled, “Oh he was, especially since you used that date to check up on me.”

“You have you’re sources, I try not to miss opportunities to gain my own. And did you ever find that pearl?”

“It was buried in the archives of the British Museum. Been there for years actually. Interpol was tracking a fake, although in the end it did lead to the real one.”

“Interesting, lean your head back a bit, love and I’ll wash your hair.”

Mycroft did as he was bid and enjoyed the Greg’s strong fingers as they messaged his scalp. Once he was done Greg carefully rinsed the shampoo from the ginger locks and Mycroft relaxed once more against the inspector.

“You’re the only one Gregory.”

It was Greg’s turn to chuckle, “Oh I don’t know, my barber gives a pretty good scalp massage.”

“You know what I mean.” Mycroft had heard him thinking.

Greg sighed, “Why’d you keep it then, Lady what’s-it number?”

 “I’ve heard tell she has some rather fabulous scotch… also I thought I could use her as practice.”

Greg tensed slightly, “For what?”

“She has a rather full household with children and grandchildren always scampering about. At the rate Sherlock and John are progressing I will at some point have to interact with Rosie. I don’t want to be horrid at it.”

Greg smiled at that, “So you’re not looking to collect more goldfish?”

Mycroft turned around aghast, “Heavens no, my dolphin is quite enough.”

Greg looked surprised at the admission, “That isn’t referring to Sherlock is it?”

Mycroft smirked and stood up, “No.” He offered a hand to the inspector, “Take me to bed.”

Taking the offered hand, Greg smiled, “This doesn’t mean I’m going to start just doing what you tell me.”

“Of course not.”

~~~

Later, as they both lay tangled together in bed, Mycroft felt Greg’s hold tighten just a bit.

“You do have a heart and it is much bigger than you give it credit. Promise not to forget that.” Greg whispered in his ear.

Mycroft swallowed and blinked back moisture, “I’ll endeavor to keep it in mind.”

“Good, now get some rest. Everything else will still be here when you wake up.”

“Will you?” Mycroft tried to keep the uncertainty out of his voice.

Greg pressed a kiss to Mycroft's temple, “For however long you want me, love.”

Perhaps Eurus wasn’t the only one who had found some context.


End file.
